ONE THING
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Natsu is Jealous of Lucy dating other Guys one day he kicks the Guild's door and sings... Song is by ONE DIRECTION... You've got that one thing!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is not mine nor the Song I used Today… and this was suggested by my co-admin in a page… But this story is MINE… YOU MAY NOW ENJOY THE STORY…**

**( SF )#2. ONE THING**

**( One Direction )**

* * *

_Once Upon a Time in the Land of Fiore…_

- War Room -

Natsu: Woah… Woah… Woah… Hold it right there… *making the Narrator shut up*

NxL: Hmm? *Looks at Natsu with a questionable look*

Natsu: I thought this is a story about a salmon pink-haired singed a song?

NxL: Yep…

Natsu: but why… *he was cut off by Gray's reply*

Gray: Who cares…

Natsu: SHUT UP GRAY! *sighs* But why did it start in once upon a time? *tossing a question to NxL*

Gray: We're wasting our time with your stupid question Flame-brain… *being sarcastic*

Natsu: You want to go for it Ice-breath?! *getting fired up*

Lucy: Here we go again…

*AND THERE'S A WAR IN THE WAR ROOM*

Erza: I thought I told you not to fight?!

Lucy: *sigh* *walks off and hides with Happy behind the couch with NxL watching Erza punishing the two… POOR CREATURES… and NxL is eating her popcorn*

Natsu: Gah! We're Sorry! *running like it's end of the world*

NxL: Want some Lucy? Happy?

Lucy: Sure!

Happy: Aye!

NxL: Now lets sit back and wait for Reviews…

Natsu: Yah! SO STOP CHASING ME ERZA!

* * *

**- ONE THING -**

_Lucy was dating guys outside the guild… without her noticing a certain Dragon Slayer was jealous… Until One day Natsu came to the Guild with Happy… He wanted to tell something to Lucy… But instead of telling it to her… _

**- MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE GUILD -  
RANDOM SONGS  
**

Natsu: I mean… Happy… Lucy is busy because she keeps dating other guys…

Happy: You are just Jealous Natsu…

Natsu: No I'm not! *denying like a 3 year old boy*

Happy: HE LIIIKES HER! *eavesdropping*

Natsu: *kicks the Guilds doors and started singing*

**Natsu:** I've tried playing it cool, *He started from the doors when all of his fellow guild members look at him he just continued and walk straight to Lucy* Girl when I'm looking at you, *Looking at her and there eyes made a contact* I can never be brave, Cause you make my heart race... *he continues but then was cut off when someone joins in, in singing*

( Levy: Ehem! *looks at Lucy who is slightly blushing and to Natsu who is blushing slightly too* )

( Lucy: Levy! *Lucy whined to Levy who is giving a… itoldyouhelikesyou face* )

( Erza: *gives a thumbs up too Lucy* )

( Mira: Kyah! *a fan girl squeak was heard from her* )  
**Gray:** Shot me out of the sky, *He stand ups from his sit and goes where Juvia is* You're my Kryptonite… *He smirks to Juvia*

( Juvia: *speechless… blushing like a tomato… then says something* Juvia says pinch me now… and asks if this is a dream! )

( Levy: No it's not… Juvia… )

( Juvia: *smiles* Juvia thinks this is the best day… )  
**Gray:** You keep making me weak… *holds Juvia fro the chin to make an eye contact* Yeah, frozen and can't breathe…

( Juvia: *sweat drops because of remembering the Phantom Lord accident when she used water lock on him* Hehehe… *smiles again* )  
**Happy:** Some things gotta give now, *Happy joins in too* Cause I'm dying just to make you see… *Flying where Carla is holding another fish tied by a red ribbon* That I need you here with me now… Cause you've got that one thing…

( Mira: Aww… *says Unison with her fellow guild mates* )

( Carla: *who is blushing quite* )  
**ALL: So get out, get out, get out of my head****  
And fall into my arms instead****  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is****  
But I need that one thing****  
And you've got that one thing****  
Natsu:** Now I'm climbing the walls… *climbs up the table and stand what he really meant was her WINDOW…* But you don't notice at all… That I'm going out of my mind *pulling his hair and waving it left and right because of her dating someone*All day and all night… *And someone came which is really unexpected*

**Jellal:** Some things gotta give now, Cause I'm dying just to know your name… *Jellal came from behind Erza hugging her* And I need you here with me now… *he whispers to her ear* Cause you've got that one thing…

( Erza: *blushing madly )  
**Natsu: So get out, get out, get out of my head****  
And fall into my arms instead**** *Carrying Lucy and earning a yelp from her*****  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is *Lucy and Natsu NOSE TO NOSE*****  
But I need that one thing**** *walks toward the guild's door with Lucy on her arms*****  
Gajeel: So get out get out get out of my mind**** *Who just joined in*****  
And come on come into my life**** *Goes where Levy is*****  
I don't I don't don't know what it is****  
But I need that one thing****  
And you've got that one thing** ***instead of putting his palms over Levy's head he** **hugged her***

**[All] Oooohwuooooooh [4x]****  
Gray:** You've got that one thing *actually who is hugging Juvia from behind*  
**Natsu:** Get out, get out, get out of my head, And fall into my arms instead…

( Lucy: I am… Natsu… I am… *kisses him at his cheeks* )

( Mira Faints in Happiness )  
**ALL:** So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind ( Gajeel: Out of my mind)  
And come on come into my life ( at this part Natsu and Lucy left )  
I don't I don't don't know what it is ( Gray kisses Juvia and Juvia kisses back )  
But I need that one thing ( Gajeel carries Levy away from the guild… )  
And you've got that one thing… ( Jellal finished and vanished with Erza in his arms )

* * *

IS IT GOOD? GREAT? PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	2. Thanks Minna!

After reading all of your wonderful reviews~ I decided to make another Song fic from One Direction~

( Copyright of the song – azlyrics )

Bestanimecouple – Yeah~ when I re-read it I really think few would like it~ but but I never expected many loved it~ and yes they are sooooo Romantic~

( A/N: I never even plan it to be like that anyways :3 I just feel like writing it~ )

Fairy x Hunter – Yeah~ Gray joined in~ :3 but the part when Juvia sweat dropped remembering the day they met~ That just pop out no where~

( A/N: I'm new at this Anime~ but I love it so much~ )

Guitara – Thanks~ I didn't even knew it's cute I actually thought it was fluffy~ :3 like a cat! XD

QueeN An1mE – Yeah~ it's so cute~ Especially when you tried to imagine it~

Theejay-sama – I was planning to make all the Girls scream and make Juvia say~ Minus one to my Love Rival~ but instead I put it somewhere~ :3

Question42 – Uhm~ Yeah… Sorry 'bout that~ I really don't get the rules~ I mean by that the format of it~ since I was use to this kind of Format~ and for the Copyright I should disclaim it right? Or just say where did I got it? Anyways I'll just say where…

ravenred321 – Lets live in the same dream! XD

( A/N: I MEAN IT! XD )

Fairytail4eva – If you're gonna faint~ then someone should catch you right?

( A/N: The love of your life~ :3 )

cely13 – o.O an AMV? Yeah~ I tried but I was lazy…

CrystalFireIce – Ya know~ I was laughing so much when I made this~

SpideyChad – Jellal and Gajeel~ hmm… I try my best to fit them in~ and it got right, right?

GoldenRoseTanya – You got goose bumps or something? Just asking~ cause it's fluffy~

FairyLuver20 – Ya want more? Then it would be fun! XD

( A/N: I actually made other song fics beside this :3 so please give it a try! XD )

Leila'sRose – So~ You actually search for it? I actually use different link~ :) you know it might be different… or it depends :D

Audie the Gothic Alchemist – I really never expect it to be Great~

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS I STARTED TO MAKE MORE SONG FICS~ IT TOOK A LOT OF COURAGE~ :3


End file.
